Life's Little Games
by obsessive360
Summary: After Phantom Planet, things happen that Danny was not expecting: Dani is back, Valarie isn't hunting him, and the entire world finally got his name right. That's just life's little games for you.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I own nothing!

A teenage boy with white hair and green eyes went soaring through the sky with a dark haired, violet eyed, teenage girl. They landed outside a brick home that was if it had type of super satellite on its roof.

"Danny, what's that?", the girl asked, pointing to an envelope sitting on the stoop.

"I don't kn- That's the Presidential Seal!", the boy replied.

"Should we open it?", she asked.

"Well, Sam. It's addressed to me. It says that it's for Daniel James Fenton. We're so opening this.", Danny replied, walking inside with Sam right behind him.

Later that night, Danny told the rest of his "Family" (Tuck and Val included) about President Hartman's letter.

"Danny, it's amazing. I hope we can go with you.", Maddie Fenton stated.

"He gave you his personal cell-phone number?", Tucker asked.

"Danny, why are the ecto-detecto alarms going of?", Jazz added quickly.

"I'll go find out.", he said as a black and white blur came speeding at him.

"DANNY!", the girl cheered.

"Dani, where have you been. I've been worried sick.", the ghost boy asked the female clone.

"Well, being a halfa flying from Dora's is not that quick nor easy.", Dani quipped.

"Danny, who is she?", Maddie asked, looking at Dani.

"Vlad took some of my DNA and tried to make the perfect halfa son. His strongest clone was Dani, who was a girl, not a boy. He tried to get Valarie to capture her. It got to the point that I had to use the failed Ecto-Dejecto on her to stop her from melting. She's like a little sister.", Danny said, smiling at the younger girl.

Outbursts followed, consisting of things like:

"He got your DNA?"

"She was melting?"

"She's a clone?"

"That fruit loop did WHAT!"

The last one was from Sam and Jazz.

"Yes; I also told him to get a cat. He named her Maddie.", Danny laughed.

"Three guesses why?", Jack spat angrily.

"Dad, calm down. We left him as a free roaming space nomad. He won't be back anytime soon.", Danny promised.

'Besides,' Danny thought to himself, 'If that bastered ever comes back again, I'll pummel him into his next afterlife.'

"Well, until we can get to the store tomorrow, Dani, you can sleep in the guest bedroom. It will be yours soon. If you want it to be that is!", Maddie said calmly.

"Really, I can stay?", the ghost girl asked in awe.

"You're just as much my daughter as Danny is my son, so you better start calling me 'Mom.'", she replied, hugging the girl.

"Thanks, Mom, Dad, Jazz, Danny, Tucker, Valarie, and Sam!", she cheered.

"I have to make a call.", Danny said, getting his cell-phone from the end-table and walking outside to his back yard.

He dialed the number (202)-574-4375. It rang all of twice before it was answered.

"Hello, President Butch Hartman speaking."

"Hello, Mr. President. I'm Danny Fenton/Phantom. The meeting this upcoming Wednesday, can I bring some other people to it?", he asked nervously.

"Of course you can, but no more that eight.", the President replied.

"That's perfect, since it was only seven people anyway. My mom, dad, two sisters, best friend, his girlfriend, and my girlfriend. We all have ghost hunting experience.", Danny said coolly.

"OK, I'll see you then Danny. Be safe.", Hartman replied.

"Yes, Sir.", Danny said, hanging up.

Walking back inside, Danny gathered everyone's attention.

"All of you are coming with me to meet the President on Wednesday. Tucker and I will take Sam and Val home, Mom, Jazz, make sure Dani gets to sleep, dad, there's fudge in the fridge.", Danny said, taking Sam's hand.

Tuesday night the group gathered at Fenton Works. Sam, Valarie, Dani, and Jazz were sitting on the couch. Jack and Maddie were in their armchairs. Danny and Tucker were on the floor.

"That dinner was great, mom.", Dani said.

"Thank you.", Maddie replied.

"We're leaving around eight o' clock in the morning. I think we should get to sleep shortly.", the male halfa told his mother.

"You're right about that. It would that it would be a bad idea to be tired in front of the President.", Jazz added.

"Ok, as long as we're talking about sleep,", Maddie said, "Dani and Jazz are in Jazz's room, Sam and Valarie are in the guest room, and Danny and Tucker are in Danny's room. Now off to bed."

The next morning, the teens slept in their seats on the private jet that was sent for them. Jack and Maddie looked over at their three children and their children's friends. Dani was asleep, curled up next to Jazz, who had quickly become her best friend. Danny was asleep, his arms around a sleeping Sam. Tucker and Valarie were in a position quite similar.

As the plane prepared to land, Maddie woke the teenagers. Upon collecting their luggage, the group was taken to the Willard-Washington hotel. Then they were divided up. Jack and Maddie were in one room, Danny and Tucker in another, Valarie was with Sam, and Jazz roomed with Dani.

Except for Maddie and Jack's room, each had two double beds. Danny sighed and he and Tucker dressed in their suits.

When they reached the hotel lobby, Danny was stunned. Sam was wearing a black dress, which was covered in lace, that stopped just below her knee and black high heels. Danny had never seen her wear shoes other than her combat boots. It took him a moment to fully process what he was seeing.

"You look amazing. No, I take that back. You look beautiful.", he whispered, kissing her temple.

"You don't look so bad yourself.", she replied, kissing his cheek, leaving behind a pattern of lips in purple lipstick.

Danny turned to see his mother and sisters. Dani was in a light blue dress that made her eyes even brighter. Jazz was dressed in a black and green dress with a gray sash around the waist. Maddie was wearing a light green pant suit. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Valarie in a yellow dress that fell just below the back of her knee. He also noticed his dad in a suit quite similar to his own.

The group arrived at the White House, and they were escorted in by Secret Service agents. They were escorted to a conference room, where President Hartman was waiting.

"Hello, Fentons, Ms. Manson, Mr. Foley, and Ms. Gray.", he said pleasantly.

"Hello, President Hartman.", they chorused.

"Do sit down, we have much to discuss.", he told them, and they obeyed.

"Now, first, I would like to know the name of the youngest Fenton girl.", the President said politely.

"Mr. President, my name is Danielle Jane Fenton, and I am a clone. Vlad Plasmius, better known as Vlad Masters, created me from Danny's DNA.", she answered, looking at him.

"Very well. Seeing as how you are the clone, not the cloner, you are in no trouble. I will never tell a soul about this, by the way.", he replied, smiling at the girl.

"Thank you, sir!", she chirped, smiling brightly.

"Now, onto the topic of ghosts...", and that conversation carried on for a while.

About an hour later...

"Thank you all so much. I really hope we can improve relations between ghosts and humans. The annual Independence Day ball is in a few days. I am personally inviting all of you. Shall I add you to the guest list?", President Hartman asked.

"We would be honored, Mr. President.", Maddie said, the others nodding in agreement.

"I shall see you then.", he said before leaving the room.

The group looked excitedly at one another. The meeting had gone perfectly. They contently went back to the hotel. The next day, Maddie decided she would have to take the girls shopping for the ball. Jack, by force, had to take the boys to get fitted for their tuxedos.

Sam had found her dress rather quickly. It was black, with spaghetti straps, and had lace ruffles along the bottom. She also picked out a black cropped jacket to go along with it. Valarie picked a floor length orange dress with cap sleeves. Dani's choice was an ice blue dress with a jacket similar to Sam's. Maddie had chosen a robin's egg blue gown with flowy sleeves. Jazz had opted for a green gown with an empire waist, a belt of beads under the bust line, and with a v-neck.

A few days later, they were all waiting for the guys. When Danny saw Sam, his heart skipped a beat. He had no words he could say to describe her. All Danny, defender of the planet and Ghost Zone, could do was grin like an idiot. Tucker was much the same with Valarie, but Jack smiled at Maddie and kissed the top of her head.

"You look incredible.", he whispered, still smiling.

At the ball, Danny found Team Phantom had their own table, near the President's. Smiling to himself, Danny turned to Sam.

"Is it just me, or do people still not understand that three kids have prevented the destruction of the world multiple times?", he asked, noticing all the looks they were getting.

"Option two.", she replied with a smile.

A few hours later, after dinner had been served, Danny and Sam were out on the dance floor. The next musical guest was announced, but neither teen payed much attention.

"Girl, I been thinkin' 'bout us

And you know I ain't good at this stuff

These feelings pilin' up won't give me no rest

This might come out a little crazy

A little sideways, yeah maybe

I don't know how long it'll take me but I'll do my best

If you'll be my soft and sweet

I'll be your strong and steady

You'll be my glass of wine

I'll be your shot of whiskey

You'll be my sunny day

I'll be your shady tree

You'll be my honeysuckle

I'll be your honey bee

Yeah, that came out a little country

But every word was right on the money

And I got you smilin' honey right back at me

Now hold on cause I ain't done

There's more where that came from

Well you know I'm just havin' fun, but seriously

If you'll be my Louisiana

I'll be your Mississippi

You'll be my little Loretta

I'll be your Conway Twitty

You'll be my sugar baby

I'll be your sweet iced tea

You'll be my honeysuckle

I'll be your honey bee

Your kiss just said it all

I'm glad we had this talk

Nothing left to do but fall in each others arms

I coulda said I love you

Coulda wrote you a line or two

Baby, all I know to do is speak right from the heart

If you'll be my soft and sweet

I'll be your strong and steady

You'll be my glass of wine

I'll be your shot of whiskey

You'll be my sunny day

I'll be your shady tree

You'll be my honeysuckle

I'll be your honey bee

You'll be my Louisiana

I'll be your Mississippi

You'll be my little Loretta

I'll be your Conway Twitty

You'll be my sugar baby

I'll be your sweet iced tea

You'll be my honeysuckle

And I'll be your honey bee

I'll be your honey bee"

"I liked that song.", Sam said idly as the singer whose name she had missed sang another song.

"I've been a walking heartache

I've made a mess of me

The person that I've been lately

Ain't who I wanna be

But you stay here right beside me

And watch as the storm blows through

And I need you

Cause God gave me you for the ups and downs

God gave me you for the days of doubt

And for when I think I lost my way

There are no words here left to say, it's true

God gave me you

Gave me you

There's more here than what we're seeing

A divine conspiracy

That you, an angel lovely

Could somehow fall for me

You'll always be love's great martyr

And I'll be the flattered fool

And I need you

God gave me you for the ups and downs

God gave me you for the days of doubt

And for when I think I lost my way

There are no words here left to say, it's true

God gave me you

On my own I'm only

Half of what I could be

I can't do without you

We are stitched together

And what love has tethered

I pray we never undo

Cause God gave me you for the ups and downs

God gave me you for the days of doubt

God gave me you for the ups and downs

God gave me you for the days of doubt

And for when I think I lost my way

There are no words here left to say, it's true

God gave me you, gave me you.

He gave me you."

Danny smiled at Sam, who was actually giggling.

"I love you, Sam.", he whispered, looking into her purple eyes.

"I love you to, Danny.", she replied, starring into his ice blue eyes.

Two weeks later, Amity Park had gotten over the shock of the Halfa Reveal. Dani was an official Fenton. However, she had not been seen by anyone outside of the family. Tucker had been replaced as Mayor of Amity Park. He was depressed, but Valarie had convinced him it was not the end of the world, no pun intended.

Now it was time for school. Dani would be starting out in the seventh grade, along with most twelve year olds. Of course, with her academic level, she would be going to the Amity Park Advanced Learning charter school. She hated the uniform, but knowing it was that or she would be the freaky genius girl that all the kids hate. Sam told her it would be torture, all of the preps and jocks . Dani knew she was right, but chose not to argue with Danny, whom tried to tell her it would not be that bad. She knew, however, that she would have an easier time at school than Danny would...

"It's Danny Phantom!"

The Phan girls, as the were known, began to swarm. Danny turned himself and Sam invisible and flew them to their lockers. Valarie and Tucker were close behind them. Valarie gave Tucker a quick peck on the cheek before running off to her locker near the other A-listers.

"Well, we have Lancer's class first, so let's go.", Sam said quietly, nodding to Danny, who turned the three invisible and flew them to class.

Meanwhile...

"Okay, class, settle down. This is our new student, Danielle Fenton.", the Math teacher said.

"It's just Dani, with one N and an I, not a Y.", Dani said softly, remembering what Sam had told her about a lady in a school such as this one.

The teacher nodded and made a note of it. Dani took her seat next to a girl with long blonde hair pulled up into a high ponytail.

"Hi, I'm Dani.", she whispered.

"I'm Luna. Are you related to Danny Fenton?", she asked, but not in an adoring tone.

"Yeah, I was cloned using his DNA. Plasmius is a major fruitloop. He made me think he actually cared about me, then he tried to kill me. Danny saved me and his parents adopted me. I'm practically Danny's twin.", Dani replied, just as quietly.

"That's kind of cool. My sister's throwing a back to school party this weekend. Do you think you could come? It would be nice to not have to hide in my room all night.", Luna asked with a smile.

"I'll see what I can do.", Dani responded quickly as the teacher turned back to the class.

By the end of the day, Dani and Luna, who shared most classes, were best friends. Danny had already managed to make sure Dash would be doing his own work for the remaining three and a half years of high school they had left. The A-listers failed to make Danny one of their own. Both felt they had good days of school.

At the end of the week, Dani found out Danny was going to the party at Luna's.

"Danny, I was invited. You cannot order me to not go!", she yelled.

"Mom, tell Dani she can't go to this party!", Danny cried.

"I'm sorry, dear, but she was invited. Dani, why don't you run upstairs and change into the outfit we picked out at the store the other day.", Maddie said, turning to her little girl.

"Thanks, Mom!", she cried, flying up the stairs in ghost form.

Danny sighed, only to get slapped in the back of the head by Sam.

"She was invited, Danny. I'm sure she'll spend her night talking to Luna. Just don't forget her and we'll be fine.", Sam whispered, smiling at her boyfriend.

Dani, who was standing next to Sam, giggled. She was dressed in sequined skinny jeans, a red babydoll blouse with black sequins on it, and black wedges. Her hair was in its usual ponytail. When the door opened, it was Star. She called up the stairs for Luna and led the others to the main party room.

Luna saw her friend and the two girls hugged.

"Come on, the party's this way.", she said in a giggle, leading Dani into the living room.

The two settled into a corner of the room near the fireplace. They laughed as they heard Dash and Paulina on the other end, arguing.

"If I don't pull up my grades, I won't be taking you anywhere. What part of that do you not understand.", he told her.

"Then you better find a way to get good grades, Dash.", they heard the Latina snap before stalking off.

"Poor Dash. I know he was never nice to my brother, but no one should be treated like that.", Dani said mostly to herself.

"You really are strange, Dani, but I like it.", Luna said, pushing Dani towards the depressed blonde jock.

"Luna!", she screeched hoarsely, before the blonde teen bumped into her.

"Hey, watch it, Los- I'm sorry. I didn't see you there.", Dash said, changing his statement halfway through, not recognizing Dani.

"It's okay. Luna shoved me in your way.", Dani replied, smiling softly.

"You're Fenton's little sister, right?", he asked.

"Normally I'd deny it, but yeah, I'm Danny's sister, Danielle. However, unless you have a death wish, it's just Dani, with one N and an I.", she replied.

Dash smiled, a real smile. Dani began laughing, then closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes, they were neon green.

"Totally cool.", she said in an undertone, before floating off and landing softly behind her brother.

As his ghost sense went off, he turned to see her.

"DANI!", he cried.

The female halfa just laughed and ran away. Her male counterpart chased after her. Everyone ran outside to watch the two halfas fly through the sky.

They returned inside when the Box Ghost showed up, most of them not realizing how easy it was to capture him.

Danny zapped him with an ecto-ray and Dani just aimed the thermos at him lazily.

"Too easy.", they mumbled, then laughed.

Back inside, Dani saw Dash sitting where she and Luna had been, sulking.

"You want to talk about it?", she asked, half jokingly.

"What would you care?", he replied with a sneer.

"Sadly, I care more than I should. That, and you're kind of in my chair.", she replied with a smile.

Dash laughed and moved to Luna's vacant chair. He was quiet for a moment before he began pouring his heart out to Dani.

"If you're so worried about your grades, I'll help you. I'm smarter than Danny, so I could probably help you with whatever you don't understand.", she told him quietly.

"You would do that, even with what I've done to your brother?", he asked.

"Plasmius, who made me, tried to have me kill Danny. Yes, the rumors about me are true. I am a clone, but don't tell people that. I hate people starring at me as if I'm a mindless drone.", Dani replied.

"That's exactly what Paulina would want. All eyes must be on her.", Dash said out of habit.

"Yeah, but I'm not Paulina, am I?", she asked.

"No. Paulina would never say the words, "I hate people starring at me."', he replied with a laugh.

"So, about me helping you study, how does Sunday, around two sound?", Dani asked.

"Sounds fine. What should I bring?", Dash asked.

"Just your school books.", she said softly, walking off, meeting Danny, Sam, and Tucker who stood by the door.

A/N: I hope it isn't too bad. R&R please! Happy Holidays!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I own nothing!

Dani met Dash at his house Sunday afternoon at about two. They had his work spread across the floor, each subject in its own section.

"Okay, which subject is the most difficult for you?", she asked the jock.

"English, mainly because we're reading Shakespeare's _The Tempest_. I just don't understand it.", Dash replied, holding up the book.

Dani saw the type of book he had and understood his problem.

"I'll be back in about ten minutes.", she said before going ghost and flying off.

When she returned, she had a copy of the book, but not like the one Dash bought.

"Shakespeare Made Easy: The Tempest.", Dash read the title aloud.

"It has modern text on one side and the Shakespearean on the other.

"That's cool.", Dash said, flipping through the book.

"I had time on my hands when I was on the run from Vlad, so I spent time in book stores reading. I actually read _Romeo and Juliet_ and_ A Midsummer Night's Dream _using this type of book.", Dani replied, a smile gracing her face.

Dash smiled back at her and started reading. Dani turned away and began to organize Dash's binders. As she finished the English binder, now in a dark blue colored binder, Dash asked a question.

"Dani, what does Prospero mean when he says he's lost his daughter?", he asked.

"What Prospero means, is that since she fell in love with Ferdinand, he will soon give Miranda away. It's been the two of them since she was three years old. She is all he has, so in a sense, he has lost his daughter. However, this loss is not permanent. More than likely, she would visit her father a few times a year, or he would visit her. If you look at it, he's not loosing her at all.", Dani explained, her smile warm and bright.

Dash smiled back. As he continued reading, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it. I need a break anyway. The words are starting to become blurred.", he told Dani, marking his place in his book.

As Dash opened the door to reveal Paulina, Dani replied called out to him.

"Okay, but we still have a lot to do."

"Dash, who was that?", Paulina questioned.

"My new tutor. If my grades can be brought up, I can take you out more, remember?", he told the Latina.

"Okay, so can we go somewhere now?", Paulina asked.

"No, I have to finish my book, then I have homework. Later on, I have basketball practice, so I'm busy today. I'm sorry, Paulina.", Dash replied, shutting the door.

"She isn't used to being told 'No', is she?", Dani said with a laugh.

"No, she- Wait! I just told Paulina 'No', and I'm not dead. Oops.", he said, looking over at the halfa.

"I don't consider the word 'dead' an insult. I'm proud to be a halfa.", Dani replied, a soft giggle escaping her lips.

"Really?", Dash asked.

"Yeah, but not all ghosts, or half ghosts, take it the way I do. Some do find it offensive and would kill you if you ask how they died.", Dani replied, going back to the binders in front of her.

Dash caught on and dropped the subject. A few minutes later, he was finished with the book.

"You told Paulina you had homework. What subject is it in?", Dani asked, placing the book in the inside pocket of the blue binder.

"Math, but that is the one subject I am actually good at. Well, that is, if you don't count gym.", Dash replied, making Dani laugh out right.

"What?", he asked.

"You're a really funny guy, you know.", she told him, passing him the dark green binder.

Dash smiled at the girl, then continuing on to his math homework.

Ten minutes before Dash's father was to return home, Dani had managed to organize all of Dash's notebooks, Dash had completed his homework, and they had watched the movie version of _The Tempest_.

Dash turned to Dani, the moment slightly awkward.

"Uh, thanks for helping me with all of this.", he told the female halfa.

"No problem, Dash. However, if you ever think about hurting my brother again, don't think I'll play nice.", Dani replied with a smirk.

"I wouldn't dream of it. See you around?", he asked.

"Probably. Bye, Dash.", she said, flying home.

The next day in class, Mr. Lancer, who had been given a single sophomore class due to the old 10th grade English teacher having a major ghost phobia and leaving after the Fenton Portal went into operation, asked a question Dash was familiar with.

"Can anyone tell me what Prospero means when he tells King Alonso that he knows what he feels like because he has recently lost his daughter?"

Dash's head shot up, as did his hand. Mr. Lancer looked shocked, but called on Dash none the less.

"Mr. Baxter, explain the line to us.", he told the blonde.

"What Prospero means, is that since she fell in love with Ferdinand, he will soon give Miranda away. It's been the two of them since she was three years old. She is all he has, so in a sense, he has lost his daughter. But he hasn't really lost her. More than likely, she would visit her father a few times a year, or he would visit her. So, if you look at it, he's not loosing her at all.", Dash said, trying to match Dani's quote as closely as possible.

"Yes, Dash, that's correct.", Mr. Lancer said in a surprised tone.

"Where did you learn that?", Kwan asked.

"I have a very good tutor.", he whispered back.

"Can I meet him?", Kwan asked.

"I'll see if SHE is willing to tutor you. But we can't even call Fenton names anymore if she agrees.", Dash replied.

"It isn't Jazz is it?", Kwan asked.

"No, and it's not Manson. I met his younger sister, Danielle, at Star's party. She and Luna are best friends. Dani's smarter than most of the sophmores.", Dash whispered back quickly, making a mental note to talk to Dani later on.

"All right, no more talking. I'm passing out the tests, which are multiple choice. If you can do this without talking, then I will grade them and give you your grades before class is over. Begin!", Mr. Lancer said a few moments later, placing the final test on Dash's desk.

Fifteen minutes before the bell was set to ring, Mr. Lancer gave the tests back, worst grade, coughPaulinacough, to the highest grade.

"I'm am surprised to say this, but the highest two grades in the class were Ms. Manson's, of course, and Mr. Baxter's. 100%, both of you. Congratulations, Mr. Baxter. I hope this new tutor doesn't quit on you.", Mr. Lancer said, smiling at the quarterback.

That afternoon, Dash didn't get on the bus. He nearly ran to Dani's school and got her attention before she flew home.

"Dani!", he cried out.

"Hey, Dash.", she said cheerfully as she landed beside him, reverting to her human form.

Without warning, Dash hugged her.

"What was that for?", she asked.

"I got a 100% on my test on _The Tempest_.", he told her.

"Really?", she asked excitedly.

"Yep, and I thought my tutor would like to know that she was successful. Kwan asked me to ask you if you would consider tutoring him in English.", Dash replied with a laugh.

"Isn't he dating Star?", Dani asked.

"Yeah.", Dash replied.

"Hey, LUNA!", Dani called to her best friend.

"What's up, Dani?", the blonde asked as she got closer.

"Would you consider tutoring your sister's boyfriend in English. I'm helping Dash out as a friend, but Kwan needs help, bad apparently.", the halfa said.

"Dash, have Kwan call me. I already help Star, so I could help him too. I offered to help Paulina, but she said it was too geeky for her to do better than barely passing. She only works hard enough to stay on the cheerleading squad.", Luna replied, taking her navy blue headband off and letting her braid out.

"Dash, could you hold my books for a second?", Dani asked.

Dash nodded and took the middle school books from her. Dani reached up and did the same thing Luna had done. They both had soft waves in their hair.

"Thanks, Dash.", Dani replied softly, placing her headband and ponytail in her small purse and taking her books back, well, attempting to take her books back.

"Oh no. You two missed the bus, and I haven't even told you the best part about my class with Lancer today! Let me walk you girls home.", Dash replied, taking Luna's books as well.

"Fine, but only because you insist.", Luna replied.

"What else happened?", Dani asked.

"Lancer asked the class to explain what Prospero meant when he said he was loosing Miranda. I tried my best to quote what you said, but I think I messed up on one sentence.", Dash replied.

"But you got it right though, didn't you?", Dani asked, giving him a 'tell me the truth, or else" look.

"Yes, and I even surprised Mr. Lancer by doing that.", Dash replied, pretending to pout at Dani's questioning whether or not he got the question right.

"Good for you. That proves you don't have air between your ears.", Dani joked.

Dash rolled his eyes. For some reason, he did not mind Dani making jokes about him.

Tuesday, Dash told Kwan what Luna and Dani had told him.

"That would make sense. I still can't believe Fenton's little sister is your tutor.", he whispered in Algebra I the next day.

"Mr. Baxter, since you like talking so much, answer the problem on the board.", the teacher called out.

Dash looked up. The problem was a word problem: If a= 5cm, and c= 25cm, what is the length of the remaining side of the triangle? Round to the nearest tenth.

"24.5, or 24 and a half.", Dash answered, solving it in his head.

The teacher looked down at her book with the answers in it and blinked.

"That's correct.", she said in shock.

"It's not like he has air between his ears!", he heard Paulina mutter to Star, which he thought he heard Dani say.

A moment later, he noticed his girlfriend's aqua eyes were neon green. Paulina seemed to come out of a trance like state a few moments later. As the bell rang, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Dani, why aren't you in class?", he asked with a smile.

"You told me this was your best academic subject, and when I noticed what time it was, when I was fighting a ghost of course, I thought I'd see if you were right.", the ghost girl said smiling.

"Well, was I?", Dash asked.

"I guess, but I won't pass final judgment until report cards come out.", she replied with a smirk.

"Why didn't you just wait until then anyway?", the blonde asked.

"Okay, maybe I thought about it, but I just wanted to posses Paulina anyway for the heck of it.", Dani said, rolling her eyes.

"You should probably work on mimicking voices. I knew it was you when you spoke. Seeing your eyes only made my case stronger.

"What case? The other A-Listers aren't smart enough, and Paulina won't remember it. Plus, you know how she'd act. 'Wait, you think Dani Fenton is cuter than me, don't you!'", Dani said with a laugh.

"How did you just parrot her perfectly then, but failed at it a few minutes ago?", Dash asked through his laughter.

"I wasn't really trying then. I was ticked off that people act surprised that you're intelligent. True you may be more brawn than brain, but you are far from being an idiot.", Dani replied, shrugging.

Before Dash could reply, Dani waved to him and flew off. Smiling to himself, Dash went to his locker and was confronted by Paulina, who was dressed in a pair of hot pink Sofee shorts, a light pink tank top, and her white cheer shoes.

"We have a problema grande!", she shrieked.

"Slow down, speak English, and tell me what's wrong.", he said slowly, feeling as though the intelligence level had dropped.

"Well, first, the new cheer uniforms won't be in until the day before the game. Second, my mother planned a family reunion with my abuela on the same day as homecoming.", she said, acting as if the end of the world had just been announced.

"It's okay. I know you'll probably miss homecoming, but it isn't the end of the world. There's still another two homecoming dances ahead of you. Go to your practice, and don't worry about the uniforms. It will make the new ones a surprise for the rest of us.", Dash said in a calm voice, swearing he heard a snort behind him.

"Okay.", Paulina said, hurrying off.

"She needs to sort out her priorities."

"DANI!", Dash exclaimed, turning to mock glare at the girl.

"Sorry, couldn't resist. Oops, now I've really got to go. See you later then?", she asked.

"Sure, I guess.", Dash said, seeing Danny floating by the exit door.

"Here, it's my cell phone number. If you need anything, just call.", she whispered before flying off.

"So, why were you talking to Dash?", Danny asked his little sister.

"You were talking to who?", Jazz asked coming in the room.

"I'm the one who helped him pass the English test, so I figured if he needed more help, than I should let him know he can always ask me.", Dani said, not telling either of her siblings she was actually having a conversation that had nothing to do with helping Dash with his school work when Danny saw her.

A/N: I hope it isn't too bad. R&R please! The color coding thing is what we did in middle school at the magnet school, sort of like a charter school, that I went to. And, yes, I know it's short, but I couldn't find a way to make this chapter continue. I'll update soon(I hope)!


End file.
